girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Meets Jealousy Script
Scene: Cory's classroom. Cory: jealousy. What is it? Farkle puts his hand up. Cory: yes, Farkle. Farkle: jealousy is when you feel resentment towards someone. Cory: yes, jealousy is a strong emotion. It's so strong that people have killed people because of it. You wanna know how strong it is. Who has ever heard of queen Mary the second. Riley: dad, this nothing to do with us. Cory: are you sure about that. Riley: Maya, is my dad crazy or what. Maya: I don't know what to think of him. Cory: I want you guys to search this story up and write a report on it. The school bell rings and the gang leaves. They exit to the school hallway. Riley: who has ever heard of queen Mary the second. Maya: I wish I hadn't. Riley: you know it. Maya: I think it's too intense for you, riles. Riley: nothing is too intense for me, maya. Hit with your best shot. Maya: Farkle, do you mind telling her. Farkle is shaking from the story. Maya: I guess not. Riley: how bad can that story be. It's just about it a girl who jealousy of someone. Maya: it's not just any girl. It's was Spain's next queen. Her name was Mary. She supposed to be queen of Spain but sadly her mother died. Then when she turned 16, her father married another women. Everyone stopped to listen to maya. Riley: stop right there, maya. I already know she gets jealousy of her step- sister. Then she makes her life miserable and then she apologized. Blah blah end of story. Maya: there's so much more. Ok then, she filled with rage and she kill-- Janitor: time for class. The kids groaned. Riley: what did she do? Maya: it's too intense you, riles. Later in the day, Riley, Maya, and Farkle were eating lunch. Riley: finish the story. Maya: ok, where were we? Right, the part was she about to kill her sister. Everyone was paying attenion to Maya. Maya: she went to her bedroom and was pretending to show her sister something amazing. Actually, killing her sister with a knife in the cabinet. Once, Elizabeth was distracted Mary killed in her back. Then Elizabeth fell to the ground. Riley was pretending this in her mind. Elizabeth: don't kill me, Mary. I am sorry for if I did something to you. Mary: you took my throne. Something I would never forgive for you. Elizabeth covered her face as Mary killed her in the stomach. Then Mary hid her sister in her closet as well as the knife. The school bell rings. Cory: Maya stop it. It's time to go to next class. Everyone got up and went to class. Riley was shriving. Maya: are you okay, Riles Riley replies shaking. Later in the day, Riley goes home and still is shriving. Topanga: are you okay, Riley sweetie Riley: ( shriving) Mary killed her sister, Elizabeth. Cory: Mary the second. topanga: ohh. Riley sits down in the dining room table and still is shriving. Topanga: Cory, should we call a doctor. She looks traumatized. Cory: she'll be alright. Cory smiles. Topanga: Auggie, tell us your day. Auggie: um Mommy and I went to the kindergarten awards. I won perfect attendance award. Cory: hey look that. Riley: you never took me to those awards. Topanga: well Auggie wanted me to go. Riley: I wanted you to go but you never went. Topanga: um but at least I went to your fifth grade awards. Riley: it doesn't matter. I cried for three days. That really meant a lot to me. topanga blurted out: but yours was silly. Most quiet in class. That's nothing. Riley: maybe not to you but for me. It was a huge deal. Riley leaves to her bedroom mad. Topanga: sorry Riley come back. The next day, Riley left to school early but left a note in the mirror. Cory: topanga you gotta do something about this. Topanga: what is happening now? Cory gives the note to topanga. Topanga: since my awards don't matter to anyone so forget I exist- Riley. Cory: so what you gonna do about this. topanga: I don't know. Can't you do a lesson. Cory: your mess your lesson. Topanga groans. Later in the day, Riley came from school. She found Auggie eating a sandwich. Auggie: hey Riley. Riley: hey Auggie. How ya' doing. Auggie: waiting for mommy. Riley: why? Auggie: we're going to shop for clothes. Riley: really? Auggie: yeah. Mommy is changing. Riley: your lying.